


Oreo Kisses

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Just a short blurb if Prowl and Jazz reconnected on Earth during the same episode Jazz was there.





	

The war had taken its toll, separating bots for millions of years. Most of the time bonded mates having no idea if their partner was still online or not, distance having stretched the bond so thin.

Jazz had been on Earth for several days, assisting Bumblebee and his team. 

Prowl had arrived several days later, with no precognition of his mate’s presence on the planet. The young femme bot had directed him down below to assist with rounding up the stubborn Con, Ped.

Prowl arrived down below just as Jazz and Sideswipe caught the Decepticon. He reached into his subspace and handed Jazz a pair of stasis cuffs. 

Jazz blinked looking at Prowl fighting to keep from grinning but he took the cuffs and put them on Ped.

Prowl looked at the red Autobot, “You must be Sideswipe,” he said. “Take Ped up to Bumblebee on the surface.”

Sideswipe pushed Ped. “Move it,” he said, glad he was trusted to take Ped. Though the mech was easy to keep down at times.

Once Sideswipe and Ped were gone far enough down the tunnel, Prowl dropped his usual formality. “Jazz. It is good to see you. I had no idea you were here. It is a pleasant surprise.”

Jazz smiled. “Same here,” he said.

Prowl reached out a hand to touch Jazz on the shoulder, making certain that he was real and not some dream his processor cooked up during a recharge. 

Jazz took the hand and kissed it.

“Is there another?” Prowl asked, wondering if Jazz had possibly moved on in their time apart.

“Before you, I could have said yes, but replacing you is hard to do,” Jazz said looking up from the hand.

Prowl took a moment to think that over before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Jazz’s lips and pulling back. 

“Should I ask the same of you?” Jazz asked.

“You may. But there are no others,” Prowl said. “I have thought of you often.”

“Glad to hear we’ve got each other to ourselves,” Jazz said grinning.

Prowl leaned in again, slipping an arm behind Jazz’ back and started to kiss him again. Jazz moaned into the kiss, hungrily returning it.

Sideswipe came down the tunnel to let them know Ped was in his stasis cube. Seeing them he stopped, making a face. ‘What in the pit are they doing? Eating each other?’ he wondered.

Neither Prowl nor Jazz saw Sideswipe return as they continued their passionate kiss.

Bumblebee came down behind Sideswipe and noticed the youngster’s surprised face and the kissing bots. He put a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Don't say a word. They haven't seen each other in millennia.”

Sideswipe nodded his helm, resisting the urge to ask what they were doing.

Bumblebee led Sideswipe back up to the surface. 

“What were they doing? Eating each other?” Sideswipe asked.

“What? No! Of course not,” Bumblebee said. “They're very much in love. That's what bots do when they love each other.” He was suddenly reminded of just how very young Sideswipe and Strongarm actually were.

“Oh,” Sideswipe said.

“It's just like I said earlier, they haven't seen each other in millennia,” Bumblebee said.

A short time later Prowl and Jazz appeared in the junkyard each with an arm around the other and smiling.


End file.
